


we lost too many

by plum_turtle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_turtle/pseuds/plum_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the cherry blossom has lost its petals as people have lost their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	we lost too many

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday sakura.  
> it’s my first fic in english and it’s scary a bit. yeah english isnt my native language and i dont know why ive written exactly in this language but i really wanted to do it - so here i am. it’s for you Sakura haha!  
> if you find some grammar mistakes - please text me.  
> ~
> 
> p. s. http://plum-turtle.tumblr.com/post/141798365604/happy-birthday-sakura

Sakura was sitting under the old cherry tree. the sky looked like an openwork mosaic because of fragile black branches, and the sun’s gleam seeped on the sleepy girl through translucent petals like gentle pastel light.

little flower buds and leaves intertwined in her bright pink hair, the light wind was plucking blossoms, and her eyelashes were fluttering as she looked at the clouds.

Sakura held a wreath Ino had presented to her.

in the beginning, when Ino had gotten close to Sai, she had started drawing too, but drawing had given nothing to her, only taking up her time.

and then Ino picked up a needle.

one of the best ninja military reconnaissance agents, Ino had made wreaths, stuffed toys, pillowcases, and other cute stuff.

this tender and lush wreath was made of small rose and cherry petals. Ino had sewed them together with a thin silk thread. of course it was a wonderful wreath, because Ino had done it.

today everything around Sakura was gentle, soft, and blooming, as she was. everything, that is, but her thoughts. her sleepy thoughts were confused.

 _we lost too many,_ she thought. _thousands, tens of thousands of shinobi. the cherry blossom has lost its petals as people have lost their lives. little, little war. who are we now? where are we now without them?_

_otherwise, now all is quiet. poor Tenten._

_can she be happy without Neji? hmm, yes, she can, because… because it is she._

_and can we all be happy? now the sky is still blue, the grass is still green, and the cherry tree is still pastel pink. we are still alive._

_no war, no death, no emptiness, no hatred._

_its wreath is so delicate._

Sakura managed to become not only strong, but happy.


End file.
